


More Than a Warning

by ColoredGayngels



Series: But Blood Is Thicker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Sam is 15, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “You were right, Sammy,” Dean says, and Sam gives him a quizzical look.“What do you mean?”Dean takes a few steps closer. “The other night. You weren’t ready for me, so I got you something.” Dean shows Sam what he’d been holding behind his back.





	More Than a Warning

**Author's Note:**

> 095\. Plugs  
> Title from Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

When Sam gets home from school, Dean’s already there waiting for him. Sam tenses, unsure of what to expect, as he sets his backpack down by the kitchen table. “Hey, Dean,” he greets tentatively.

“You were right, Sammy,” Dean says, and Sam gives him a quizzical look. 

“What do you mean?”

Dean takes a few steps closer. “The other night. You weren’t ready for me, so I got you something.” Dean shows Sam what he’d been holding behind his back. 

It’s a butt plug.

It’s simple, silver, around the size of Dean’s dick if Sam estimates correctly.

“C’mon, Sammy, let’s put it in, see how it looks.”

Sam walks up to Dean slowly, cautiously. Will Dean stop if he asks? Will Dean ever stop?

He doesn’t get a chance to ask before he’s melting into the kiss Dean plants on his lips, bringing Sam up on his tiptoes to meet Dean even as his older brother leans down. When they break apart, Dean runs his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“Go take your pants off and bend over on the bed for me, baby.” Dean’s voice is soft, but Sam knows it’s a command, not a suggestion. He slides out of his jeans and underwear and leans over the edge of the motel bed like he’s told, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Dean pulls the lube out of its hiding spot, clicking the lid open and slicking up two of his fingers. He circles Sam’s rim with them, teasing the tip of one in until Sam moans, and that’s when Dean decides to slide it in to the second knuckle. Sam yelps, squirming around the intrusion. Unlike a few nights ago, Dean takes his time, sticking to one finger until Sam relaxes. He adds the second slowly, starting to scissor them. 

Dean curls his fingers and Sam squeaks, pushing back on the fingers so Dean will hit that spot again. “D’ya like that, baby brother?” Dean asks, and Sam can hear the smirk in his voice. “Did I find your sweet spot?”

Sam nods, whining, wiggling his ass begging for Dean to find that spot again. “De, come on.” 

Dean laughs, curling his fingers one more time before adding a third. This time the stretch burns, and Sam starts to struggle. “Dean, Dean, hurts,” he pants, but Dean doesn’t stop.

“It’ll feel good, Sammy, promise.” He keeps going, stretching and finger-fucking Sam despite his protests. “I gotta get you all ready for your present so you can be ready for me.”

After what feels like an eternity, Dean finally pulls out his fingers, replacing them with cool metal. Sam yelps at the change in temperature the yelp turning into a moan then a groan as the plug slides in and gets wider. Dean hushes him, tells him it’s alright, doesn’t it feel so good to be all stretched out and ready?

Sam’s crying by the time the widest part is being rocked into him, suddenly giving way to something much thinner as the base settles against his ass. Once it’s fully in, Dean runs his hands over Sam’s cheeks.

“See, Sammy, that wasn’t so bad. You were so good for me,” Dean croons. He settles his hands on Sam’s waist, picking him up and turning him so Sam’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam squirms at the new angle of the plug, moaning when it hits his spot. He keeps rocking on it, keeps chasing that good feeling until he’s about to come, until Dean stops him.

“Nuh-uh, baby brother. I want you wearing that as much as possible to keep you open, not to get off with.” Sam hangs his head at the scolding. “But,” Dean starts again, “if you wear it to school and stuff, maybe even with your pretty little panties over it, I might reward you.”

So Sam does.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
